Bohemian Rhapsody
by Silvara Waylan
Summary: ¿Algun dia os habeis dormido y os habeis dado cuenta que vuestro sueño es más real o logico que la propia realidad? ¿Que hay más verdad en el de lo que nos gustaria? - One shot, songfic.


Bueno, deseaba comentaros antes de comenzar este... Songfict según la clasificación (No es fiéis, no es como mis demás trozos de songficts).

Como veis no es lo que suelo hacer, es todo lo contrario a lo que escribo normalmente de fan ficts (Aquellos que me hayáis leído normalmente podréis dar fe de ello).

Esta... cosa se me ocurrió un día escuchando esta gran canción de Queen (Escucharla, todos, aunque sea del año de la tana escucharla), no se por que se me vino a la mente Voldemort, no mi Voldi Stu, si no Voldemort o quien no debe ser nombrado.

Siempre me pregunte que era lo que de verdad pensaba este personaje, es decir, no podía ser simplemente malvado o simplemente haber escogido ser malvado (vamos, no es algo que al gente va escogiendo como si fuera un juego o ropa). Si no que tal vez llego un momento en que necesito que alguien le diera cariño y se el fue negado (Que sepamos Rowling no le dio amigo alguno).

Con respecto a que todo sea un sueño que sea de Hermione, sea aclaratorio, profético o simplemente una mala digestión. Hice que lo recibiera este personaje, no solo por que me gusta, si no tal vez por que siempre pensé que su subconsciente trabaja de tal forma que podría haber llegado a muchas conclusiones de todo lo ocurrido o que ocurrirá, aunque seguramente no lo acepte por ser tan racional.

Bueno, creo que será mejor que leáis y me opinéis, aunque sea mala. Ni preguntéis si hay slash (Relación hombre / hombre o mujer / mujer), si hay heterosexualidad o que es esto, simplemente leerlo o escuchar al menos la canción, creo que la canción merece la pena . Saludos de LFDM

Bohemian Rhapsody

Hermione tamborileaba con los dedos de su mano derecha sobre la mesa mientras observaba con atención al papel que tenia enfrente. No podía concentrarse en sus deberes de Aritmancia y debía entregar el trabajo el lunes por la mañana.

Se estiro un poco y bostezo, era muy tarde, todos se habían acostado y ella estaba sola en la sala común, con sus deberes retrasados y su música enlatada como la llamaba Ron... A la que se le estaban acabando las pilas.

-Debí pedir permiso para hechizar las pilas para que no se gastaran- dijo Hermione golpeando suavemente el discman que McGonagall le había dejado hechizar y suspirando.

No le gustaba hacer los ejercicios de Aritmancia sin música, aunque el encantaba esa asignatura, la música hacia más llevadera. A parte que evitaba que le entrara la modorra a aquellas horas de la madrugada, los números comenzaban a bailar delante suya.

-Seguiré un ratito más y a la cama- dijo ella antes de ver como los seises y los nueves bailaban la conga a través de todo el pergamino.

------------------------------

Notaba que flotaba en la oscuridad, era tibia y suave. Se sentía muy despierta, debía ser irónico si hacia poco que se había acostado.

-¿De verdad estoy soñando?- Pregunto a la nada y la voz de Freddy Mercury le llego a su cabeza y sonrió.

_Is this the real life? (¿Es esta la vida real?)  
  
_

-No... Se que estoy soñando- Le dijo al hombre como si este le fuera a responder.

_Is this just fantasy? (¿O es solo una fantasía?) _

Sonrió aun más ampliamente y miro hacia una gran luz que llegaba desde un lugar que parecía lejano, no debió quedarse dormida con la música puesta, al menos para evitar soñar. Se puso a flotar hacia aquel lugar con luz

_Caught in a landslide (Atrapado en un derrumbe)  
  
_

No tardo en llegar hacia un trozo de tierra con hierba verde y muy fresca como pudo comprobar con sus pies descalzos, vio a un grupo de figuras negras que rodeaban a otra figura negra se acerco hacia ellas.

_No escape from reality (No hay escape de la realidad)  
  
_

Entro dentro del circulo y se acerco a la figura d centro, parecía que de ella provenía la voz del cantante, era raro sonar con el cantante de Queen... Al menos solía soñar con algún hombre que pudiera ser más accesible.

_Open your eyes (Abre tus ojos) _

Entonces vio como las figuras tomaban la cara de los mortífagos y en medio estaba Voldemort, se sorprendió tanto que dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. Su mente racional le imponía no asustarse ante una pesadilla, aunque fuera con el que no debe ser nombrado.

_  
Look up to the skies and see (Mira arriba a los cielos y observa)  
  
_

Observo como todos miraban arriba, sonriendo de forma melancólica y ella también miro, tal vez por pura inercia. Era un cielo estrellado donde se veía la Vía Láctea cruzando todo, sentía también una gran melancolía al verlo. Bajo la vista y las estrellas habían abierto un camino a través de la oscuridad.

_I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy (solo soy un chico pobre, no necesito compasión alguna)  
  
_

Le dijo Voldemort ahora su lado mirando hacia el camino de estrellas.

_Because I'm easy come, easy go (Porque de la misma forma fácil que llegue me iré)  
A little high, little low (Un poco alto, un poco bajo)  
Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me (Hacia donde sople el viento, no me importa en realidad a mi) _

Entonces le ofreció su mano a Hermione, ella se iba a negar, pero sentía que su cuerpo no la obedecía. La expresión de Voldemort, lejos de aterrarla, le causaba mucha tristeza. Intento que su lógica imperara y se alejara de sentimentalismos. Aquel hombre había matado a mucha gente y más a al que iba a matar... Pero en aquel momento aun a pesar de la chica solamente le invadía la pena hacia aquel hombre que parecía necesitar un abrazo urgentemente.

El hombre le ofreció la mano como si de un niño pequeño se tratara, pidiendo a Hermione que el acompañara, notaba su miedo, ella se la cogió con una sonrisa, este se la devolvió, era triste y casi infantil.

_To me (A mi) _

Y después de esto comenzaron a caminar juntos cogidos de la mano a través del camino brillante.  
_  
Mama, just killed a man (Mama simplemente he matado a un hombre)  
Put a gun against his head (Puse una pistola contra su cabeza)  
Pulled my trigger, now he's dead (Apreté el gatillo, ahora esta muerto)  
  
_

La chica sentía que aquello fuera una confesión religiosa o tal vez es que en aquel momento Voldemort necesitara hablar con su verdadera madre y lo único que se le acercaba a la mujer fuera Hermione. Ella notaba a los mortifagos siguiéndoles con la misma expresión derrotada y melancólica... Como si fueran a una guerra ya perdida y aun así quisieran seguir hacia delante

Mama, life had just begun (Mama, la vida acaba apenas de comenzar)  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away (pero ahora he cogido y la he tirado lejos)  
Mama, ooo (Mama)

Las facciones del hombre comenzaron a dulcificarse a aniñarse, transformándose en las de Tom Riddle. La chica miro hacia atrás para ver si el resto de los mortifagos habían sufrido la misma transformación, pero comprobó que no era así. Cuando volvió la vista vio que Voldemort le daba la mano a una mujer pálida, de pelo y ojos negros, tenia una expresión dulce y parecía que siempre hubiera estado al lado de ellos.

Entonces vio como no tan lejos había como un trozo de roca gris enorme, que era donde acababa el camino de luz. Tom comenzó a llorar, parándose suavemente.

_Didn't mean to make you cry (No quise hacerte llorar)  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow (Si no vuelvo mañana, esta vez)  
Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters (Sigue, sigue como si nada realmente importara)  
  
_

El chico abrazo a Hermione como si necesitara desde hacia mucho tiempo una muestra de afecto. Ella le respondió y se pregunto cuantos de aquellos monstruos habían necesitado un abrazo y cuantas veces se lo negaron...

Miro y se dio cuenta que había llegado a la roca Gris, había unas ruinas encima de ella, veía a gente, pero eran personas vestidas de negro y tenían lo que parecían mascaras en vez de caras.

_  
Too late, my time has come (Es tarde, ha llegado mi hora)  
Sends shivers down my spine (Manda espinas por mi espalda)  
Body's aching all the time (Con ese dolor de cuerpo que siempre esta)  
Goodbye everybody - I've got to go (Adios a todos, me tengo que ir)  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth (Tengo que dejaros a todos atras y afrontar la verdad) _

Tom se dio la vuelta y sonrió a su pequeño ejercito asintiendo. Les despidió con la mano y siguió con Hermione y la otra mujer, los mortifagos sin saber como desaparecieron.

_  
Mama, ooo - (anyway the wind blows) (Mama, (A cualquier lugar que sople el viento))  
  
_

Entonces Tom se derrumbo, cayo de rodillas y volvió a abrazar a Hermione con desesperación. Estaba aterrado

_I don't want to die (No quiero morir)  
I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all (A veces me gustaría simplemente no haber nacido)  
  
_

Durante apenas un segundo Tom se quedo en esa posición y entonces se levanto. El trío entro en las ruinas, miro a su alrededor y vio que aquellas figuras eran todos los miembros de la orden del Fénix, los mortífagos, la familia de Ron y sus amigos. Harry estaba sentado como en una especie de trono hecho de algo indecible, por encima de los demás.

_  
I see a little silhouetto of a man (Veo la pequeña silueta de un hombre) _

Dijo Dumbledore señalando a Tom... Aquello era un juicio (El más raro de toda su vida) y Hermione cada vez veía de forma menos clara los culpables. A su alrededor respondieron los todos demás.

_  
Scaramouch, scaramouch will you do the fandango (Escaramus, escaramus, toca el fandango) _

_Thunderbolt and lightning - very very frightening me (El trueno y el relampago- me asustan muchisimo)  
Gallileo, Gallileo, (Galileo, Galileo)  
Gallileo, Gallileo, (Galileo, Galileo)  
Gallileo Figaro – magnifico (Galileo, Figaro- Magnifico))  
  
_Harry bajo de su asiento mientras los demás cantaban, sacando su varita se enfrento a Voldemort. Ambos cantaban.

_But I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me (Solo soy un pobre chico al que nadie quiere)  
  
_

Todos respondían ante aquella afirmación, Hermione vio como muchos tomaban la cara de los Dursley, de los padres de Harry y de lo que aprecian los padres de Tom. A su lado estaba la mujer de antes, que no cantaba como los demás.

_He's just a poor boy from a poor family (Es solo un pobre chico de una familia pobre)  
Spare him his life from this monstrosity (Ahorrenle su vida de esta monstruosidad)  
Easy come easy go - will you let me go (Facil de lelgar y de irse, me dejareis marchar)  
  
_

Entonces Harry y Tom comenzaron su luchan lanzándose hechizos los demás simplemente miraban como se desarrollaba la lucha.

_Bismillah! No - we will not let you go - let him go (Bismila, no- no te vamos a dejar irte- dejarle marcharse)  
  
_

Hermione miro a un lado y vio como una ola de gran tamaño de color rojo se acercaba rápidamente al lugar.

_Bismillah! We will not let you go - let him go (Bismila, no- no te vamos a dejar irte- dejarle marcharse)  
  
_

Gritaba para que al gente se alejara, nadie la escucho y el tsunami les trago a todos.

_Bismillah! We will not let you go - let me go(Bismila, no- no te vamos a dejar irte- dejarme marchar)  
  
_

La ola les atrapo a todos en fuertes corrientes, Hermione contuvo el aliento hasta que la marea desapareció, al respirar olió a sangre y comprobó que todo el lugar estaba inundado, no solo de la sangre si no también de los cuerpos de muchos miembros de ambos bandos... Aquella roca era una tumba, estaba hecha de huesos, carne y sangre de millones de victimas anónimas, tanto si habían sido inocentes o no. No sabia de donde seguía habiendo coros

_Will not let you go - let me go (never) (No te vamos a dejar irte- dejarme marcharme (nunca))  
Never let you go - let me go (Nunca te vamos a dejar irte- dejarme marcharme )  
Never let me go – ooo (No me dejeis irme nunca)  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no – (No, no, no, no, no, no, no)  
  
_

Vio como Harry y Voldemort se alejaban del lugar. Ron la cogió de la mano y comenzó a tirar de ella, ambos seguían a los contrincantes a través de la marea de cuerpos, huesos, carne y sangre. La mujer les seguía

_Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go )Oh, mama mia, mama mia, mama mia dejarme ir)  
Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me (Belcebú tiene un demonio reservado apra mi)  
  
_

Ella corría hacia donde habían ido Tom y Harry guiada por Ron, sentía la angustia de que no iban a llegar a tiempo y algo iba a ocurrir.

_for me (Para mi)  
  
_

Cuando llegaron a la cima vio como un hechizo era lanzado hacia ellos y Ron caía muerto, ni sabia que gritaba entre las lagrimas al ver a su amigo caído.

_for me (Para mi)  
  
_

Tom tiro de Hermione haciendo que apartara su mirada del cuerpo de Ron. la mirada del chico era odio y resentimiento, la gritaba. La mujer simplemente abrazaba al espíritu de Ron y este desaparecía

_  
So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye (Piensas que puedes apredrearme y escupirme en el ojo) _

Harry hizo lo mismo, tiro de ella y la miro con la misma expresión que Tom.

_  
So you think you can love me and leave me to die (Crees que puedes amarme y dejarme morir)  
Oh baby - can't do this to me baby (Oh pequeña- no puedes hacerme esto a mi pequeña)  
  
_

Noto como algo la empujaba a un lado hacia el cuerpo de Ron y vio como otra vez Tom y Harry, alzaban las varitas y se apuntaban

_Just gotta get out - just gotta get right outta here (Simplemente dejame escapar, simplemente dejame salir de aqui)  
  
_

Se lanzaban los hechizos y al final acertaron al enemigo... Ambos morían a manos del otro. Entonces aparecían los miembros de cada bando que recogían los cuerpos de sus héroes caídos y se lo llevaban junto con el de Ron. Dejando a Hermione sola mirando donde habían caído los enemigos.

Miro hacia donde habían estado los cuerpos de Hary y Tom, allí vio los espíritus abatidos de los ahora muertos.

_  
Ooh yeah, ooh yeah  
Nothing really matters (Nada realmente importa)  
  
_

Ambos espíritus se abrazaron y lloraron de felicidad, como si todo aquel calvario lo hubieran pasado juntos y ahora sabían que por fin había acabado y ahora podrían ser felices.

_Anyone can see (Cualquiera lo puede ver)  
Nothing really matters (Nada realmente importa) _

Hermione notaba como de aquella montaña de despojos crecía la hierba. Tal vez demostrando que aquello solamente era parte de un ciclo natural. Tom y Harry la miraron y la sonrieron abrazados. La mujer les abrazo y los tres desaparecieron.

_ nothing really matters to me (Nada realmente me importa) _

----------------------------------

Hermione se despertó agitada, mirando la habitación que al principio no reconocía y acabando por quedarse con la mirada fija en su discman.

-No quedaban pilas- Se dijo a si misma mirando el aparato.

Miro a su alrededor, aun era muy temprano para el amanecer y para que los demás despertaran.

Se desperezo y alejando aquel sueño comenzó a hacer sus ejercicios. Aquello solo había sido una pesadilla a la que debía ignorar. Aun a pesar que temblaba a causa de esta.


End file.
